


69

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: He still fails at romance, Incubus Reborn, M/M, Post-Canon, Reborn can read minds, or at least surface thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incubus goes into rut every 69 days. Reborn thought he would never have to worry about that again, at least until Tsuna saved him and his adult form was restored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

**Author's Note:**

> For blackrogueheart's prompt: _R27 with Incubus!Reborn. Tsuna should have realized the completely black eyes were a hint; Reborn grows into his adult body and Tsuna sees that his tutor isn't entirely human._
> 
> Doesn't fit the prompt exactly, but it has Incubus!Reborn so it's close.

An incubus went into rut every 69 days, the countdown starting the day they matured. Reborn had fucked through 106 ruts before he was cursed. He had been relieved to learn that, as a baby, his ruts had stopped—though most of his other incubus gifts (like reading surface thoughts) had stayed. 

Now, though, the curse had been lifted. He was glad to be in his adult body again, and of course glad he wasn’t about to die, but he also knew his countdown had started anew. 69 days until rut and he’d have to find someone to lock himself in a room with.

For a while, at least, he wouldn’t worry about that and instead just enjoy his newfound freedom.

 ** _69 days left:_** He hugged Tsuna tightly, now taller than the young boss, able to tuck Tsuna’s head under his chin. It was comfortable and though he would never say the words “thank you” he heard Tsuna’s thought clearly… _so this is what being thanked by Reborn feels like_.

 ** _60 days left:_** Tsuna looked at him, head tilted to the side. _Reborn is really attractive_ , he mused and Reborn caught the thought easily. He didn’t think much of it. He was an incubus—most people were attracted to him by nature. But Tsuna didn’t continue the thought, didn’t go into images of Reborn fucking him or him fucking Reborn. Instead, aloud, he said, “You know, technically, I’m not paying you.”

“What?” Reborn asked.

“Well, you’re a contracted hitman, right? But you’ve been hanging around here, helping me out instead of taking contracts.” Tsuna ducked his head and Reborn heard, _I wonder if I could ask Reborn to stay_.

“Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn said, rolling his eyes. “Of course I’ll stay.”

Tsuna stared, wide-eyed. “How did you–”

“I told you before, I can read minds.” Reborn huffed. “And before you ask, no that doesn’t mean I’m giving up being a hitman. It just means you’re a stupid boss who hasn’t sent any targets my way yet.”

Tsuna smiled. Reborn avoided reading his thoughts, nervous—though he’d never admit it—about what he’d find there.

 ** _55 days left:_** Reborn returned from a hit, satisfied. Tsuna was in his office, ignoring the chaos going on in the grounds—the only place the Guardians were allowed to fight on Vongola property anymore. 

“Reborn, you’re back!” Tsuna said, lifting his head. _I missed you while you were gone_.

Reborn tipped his hat. “Of course, Dame-Tsuna.” He wasn’t sure which statement he was replying to, spoken or unspoken.

 ** _48 days left:_**  “Coming to dinner?” Tsuna asked. _I hope Reborn says yes_.

“Why not?” Reborn said. “You’re paying.”  
  
**_40 days left:_** _Another dinner date!_ Tsuna mentally cheered.

Reborn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The young mafia boss was far too excitable. He figured Tsuna just enjoyed the quiet of the candlelit restaurants they’d been frequently. Vongola mansion was chaotic on its best days and a nightmare on its worst.

 ** _33 days left:_**  Tsuna bit his pen cap. Reborn pretended to be sleeping so Tsuna wouldn't ask for paperwork help with that ridiculous puppy look of his. 

 _I wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by Reborn_ , Tsuna thought.

Only Reborn’s copious training stopped him from outwardly flinching.

Then Tsuna’s thoughts went back to the paperwork and Reborn didn’t understand—didn’t know anyone like that, who could think such things so easily.

 ** _25 days left:_**  “You have chocolate on your chin, Dame-Tsuna.”

“Where?” Tsuna asked, wiping the completely wrong spot.

Reborn huffed and reached forward, wiping the chocolate off himself. When he pulled back, Tsuna stared at him with dilated pupils.

Reborn paused, his heart pounding and he wasn’t quite sure why. After a moment, Tsuna gave him a smile and returned to his dinner.

 ** _17 days left:_**  “You going to tell Tsuna about your… condition?” Shamal asked.

“No,” Reborn replied.

“No?” Shamal raised an eyebrow. “So you’re just going to fuck him into the mattress for twenty-four hours straight and not tell him why?”

“Fuck him into… you think I’ll have my rut with Dame-Tsuna?!”

Shamal gaped. “Wait, are you telling me you plan to cheat on Tsuna, the mafia boss who has won the heart of the majority of his enemies by being too good a person to exist? I knew you were a monster, Reborn, but I didn’t think you were that cruel.”

Reborn stared. “You think Tsuna and I are dating?”

“You don’t?”

 ** _13 days left:_** Reborn sat across from Tsuna at their usual restaurant table.

“We’re dating,” he murmured, shocked despite himself.

Tsuna gave him a strange look. _Of course we are_ , he thought, but outwardly he said, “Only if you want to be?”

Reborn stood abruptly and left, ignoring Tsuna’s hurt thoughts.

 ** _7 days left:_** He had a week. He should be trying to find a partner to spend his rut with, one who wouldn’t ask too many questions or want to stay after. But anytime he gave the idea consideration, his mind would jump to Tsuna.

 ** _6 days left:_**  “If we’re going to date, there’s something you should know about me.”

“Okay,” Tsuna said. _Wait, does this mean Reborn wants to date me? He doesn’t hate me?_

If Reborn had realized one thing over the past couple years, it was that he could never hate Tsuna. “I’m an incubus.”

“What?”

“I’m a kind of demon that needs to engage in twenty-four hours of sex every 69 days. It’s called going into rut. It doesn’t kill my partner, though it can hurt them if careful preparations aren’t made.”

Tsuna blinked. “Oh.”

Reborn huffed. “My rut is in five days. I was going to find someone else to–”

“No.” Tsuna’s eyes flashed orange. _Reborn is mine_. “You’ll spend it with me.”

Reborn had to curb the urge to say, ‘Yes, Decimo’. Instead, he smirked. “Then we have to start practicing.”

 ** _3 days left:_**  “I love you,” Tsuna murmured as Reborn rolled over, letting cool air hit their sweaty bodies.

“I know,” Reborn said, because he heard the words spoken in Tsuna’s mind every day—had been for a while now though he hadn’t let himself realize just how Tsuna meant it. He tried to say the words back, but they got caught in his throat.

“Don’t worry,” Tsuna said, as if he could read Reborn’s thoughts too. “I can wait.” _I’ve been waiting this long_ , Reborn heard.

 ** _0 days left:_** Reborn felt his rut abating. He thrust into Tsuna slowly, dragging it out, not ready yet to be done. Tsuna reached up, exhaustion clear in his eyes but a smile on his lips, and softly touched Reborn’s bare chest.

“I love you,” Tsuna said.

Reborn came into Tsuna. As his seed spilled, he whispered quietly into Tsuna’s skin, “I love you too.”

Tsuna’s thoughts invaded him, _I love you I love you I love you_ , and Reborn knew that despite the soft tone, he’d been heard. He didn’t really mind.


End file.
